


You Are in Love

by ravenclawboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: inspired by Taylor Swift and tiktok, iwaoi - Freeform, soft and a little cheesy but I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawboys/pseuds/ravenclawboys
Summary: You can hear it in the silence,You can feel it on the way home,You can see it with the lights out,You are in love, true love
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video made by @santa.ana.winds on TikTok! Her art is really, really amazing and I just had to write this. The song is You Are in Love by Taylor Swift which you should absolutely listen to if you haven't heard it before.

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa waved and jogged over to his friend. It was early before school and the grass was still dewy. Oikawa was careful not to step off the path lest he get the hem of his pants wet. 

“‘Kawa,” Iwaizumi grunted.

Oikawa grinned. This was good. It was a good day when Iwa called him ‘Kawa’. It meant he was not merely in a good enough mood to not aggressively insult him right away, but that he was even feeling positively inclined towards him today. This is precisely what Oikawa needed to execute his plan.

“Wanna sleepover after practice today?” 

Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously. It had been a rare request since they had entered high school, suddenly, and much to Oikawa’s dismay, too old for sleepovers. There was another thing, another reason they couldn’t have sleepovers as often anymore. Actually, it was less of a reason and more of a… frankly, it was a game of chicken. It was childish. Certainly, it was more childish than the act of having a sleepover. It was just, Oikawa didn’t know how to handle their friendship anymore. They were best friends, had always been best friends. It was just that now Oikawa felt like every millimeter of physical distance between them was both too far and too close. Sleeping in the same room as Iwa was absolutely too close. Oikawa wasn’t sure he was ready to toe the line. He wasn’t sure Iwa was either. But this was truly his only option, so he had to convince him. 

“You can pick the movie.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. _Yes,_ Oikawa thought, _now he’s intrigued._

“Godzilla?” Iwaizumi asked, tentatively. 

Internally, Oikawa was grinning maniacally. But he was an expert in artifice and so maintained a composed and oh so generous face. 

“Sure.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He was less adept at masking his emotions, so Oikawa could tell he was pleased with himself though he was trying not to let him see.

“Great! We can walk back to your house together after practice. What’s your mom making for dinner?” 

“What?! Shittykawa I didn’t invite you to my house!” 

“Stop that Iwa-chan. Obviously, it has to be at your house if you want to watch your scary monster movie. You’re the one with all the DVDs.”

“You stop, Loserkawa. What the hell.”

“Heyyy, what’s wrong with a beautiful, charming man wanting to do some charity work and spend time with the less-privileged looking every once in a while?” 

That particular comment earned him a smack on the back of the head. Oikawa screeched (in a very masculine and dignified way, of course). 

“Tell me what’s up.” Iwaizumi stood to face Oikawa with his arms crossed and his best _I’m gonna be intimidating to get you to talk but also you can tell me anything face._

Oikawa sighed. He was hoping he wasn’t going to have to say this. This was the embarrassing part. He’d never liked staying home alone. At first, he thought maybe it was because he was also a little afraid of the dark but then his parents let him put glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. When he was younger, he would pretend like he was in space. Playing out action-packed alien sagas in his head to fall asleep. It didn’t help with the aloneness, though. Because it wasn’t exactly loneliness. The sense of being alone in the house, in the dark, with no one else in any of the other rooms was a feeling that sank into Oikawa’s bones. Even now, as a teenager, Oikawa could never get rid of the isolation that affected him when his parents were away overnight. So, the solution this time would be to stay with Iwa. 

“My sister has a thing so my parents are going to stay with Takeru—”

Iwaizumi held a hand up to stop Oikawa there. Oikawa obeyed and shut his mouth. 

“My mom isn’t gonna be home, so I’m making agedahsi tofu. And you don’t have to be a dick about this shit. You know I know you.” 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. He was contemplating complaining about the tofu, but it was also nice when Iwa-chan acknowledged their friendship like that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to offend Iwa’s favorite food during such a moment. Still, he had sorta indiractly called him a dick, so maybe the tofu deserved it. 

“Also, there’s mochi at home.”

Ah. Oikawa smiled to himself. No complaining about the tofu then. 

\---

The remainder of the day passed as normal. Oikawa’s classes went fine. He made sure to wink at a few lucky girls to keep up appearances. He ate lunch with Iwa, Mattsun, and Makki. They all went to volleyball practice. He convinced Iwa practice with him an extra twenty minutes.

On the way home, Oikawa let himself push boundaries. They were doing it, anyway, having a sleepover. So, why not? 

Before he could convince himself out of it, he let knuckles brush up against Iwa’s while they walked side by side. He kept talking about something, about volleyball and beating Tobio-chan and damned Ushiwaka. It was a safe topic. An easy one to keep up while, instead, he focused on Iwa’s reaction. 

Oikawa made his eyes find somewhere blurry in the middle distance. Their hands brushed again, ephemeral. He could sense Iwa’s head following his eyes to the barely existent gap between them now. This time, there was pressure on his fingertips, briefly. Briefly, but this time, rather than be replaced by tenuous disconnectedness there was more. 

It was Iwa’s hand gripping his, the pads of his fingers on Oikawa’s knuckles. It was not by accident. It was not brief. It was decidedly on purpose and Oikawa _could still feel Iwa’s hand because Iwa was holding his hand._

Something about it made Oikawa want to stop and hug him. The warmth of his hand made him want more and more and more. Oikawa knew it was dangerous to be greedy, so he held Iwa’s hand back and let his heart flutter about for two seconds before forcing it to rest. 

If he thought about this, they could probably keep holding hands for another five minutes. They were almost at Iwa’s house and he’d probably have to let go to unlock the door. What if someone walked by before that? Would Iwa stop holding his hand? 

_Should I let go first?_

Oikawa didn’t want to. He wanted this infinite moment to be his. He allowed himself to be reckless. He relished in the physicality of Iwa’s fingers intertwined with his. He thought of Iwa spiking one of his sets, scoring. He thought of all the high-fives and fist-bumps they’d shared over the years. All the small touches compiled could never amount to this, right now. In all his life, Oikawa wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so present in a moment that didn’t involve an audience cheering his name after a game well won. This was just the two of them and it was more than Oikawa had ever felt before. 

They held hands until Iwa had to get the house key from his bag. 

\--- 

Their time together that night, as it so often was, was about compromise. Despite popular perception, Oikawa could be very accommodating. If you really looked at him, you could see it in the way he treated his teammates. Most people never got that far (or that close depending on how you looked at it). But Iwa probably wouldn’t have stayed his friend this long if Oikawa never compromised. Ultimately, equilibrium must be sought. For example, Iwa did not mention the hand-holding so Oikawa didn’t either. 

Tonight, these were the facts: (1) they were at Iwa’s house, (2) Iwa was making tofu for dinner, (3) Iwa was picking the movie, and (4) there was mochi for dessert. The final of these was in Oikawa’s favor, but overall Iwa was on the winning side so far. 

This gave Oikawa options. He could have tried to switch the movie to something more his taste. However, though he would never tell Iwa this, Godzilla was not that bad. But, still not nearly as good as any of the _Alien_ movies.

Therefore, Oikawa chose a different equalizer. It would cost him the rest of the decisions for the evening, but it was worth it: he got the aux. 

He nabbed Iwa’s speaker from the living room and bounced back into the kitchen where Iwa had started chopping. Oikawa let his eyes wander over his shoulders while Iwa’s back was turned and he couldn’t be caught in the act. 

Oikawa spent what was likely too long fiddling with his playlists. He didn’t want to accidentally pick a song with lyrics about feelings that Iwa could hear and read into. Frankly, the likelihood of that happening was miniscule. 

He settled for shuffling a playlist with pop queens. Perfect for dancing and singing along to. 

And dance and sing Oikawa did. He shimmied over to Iwa and let their shoulders brush. Iwa laughed at him and Oikawa wanted to pause the moment and look at him forever. 

Then, Iwa hip checked him. 

“Hey! Iwa-chan not fair!” 

But they were both laughing and Oikawa tried to keep the feeling in the places they had touched. It faded fast once they were apart; Oikawa wanted to memorize it anyway.

\---

When it was time to go to sleep, Oikawa got the bed while Iwa put out the futon as per it had always been. Iwa closed the door but silently allowed Oikawa to leave the blinds open. 

From their respective beds they looked at each other. 

“Goodnight Iwa-chan.”

“Goodnight ‘Kawa.” 

And Oikawa rolled over to face the window and look out at the stars. 

He had briefly considered inventing an excuse to share a bed with Iwa, but it would’ve been futile. Iwa had always be able to see through his plotted personality and Oikawa wasn’t yet ready for the kind of conversation that would bring. 

He knew friends didn’t hold hands. But, for as thrilling as it had been to him, it was not a life-altering development. It was something that, if it never happened again, could go unspoken and untouched and it would be like it had never happened. It was reversible. 

Oikawa wasn’t sure what to make of the stars. He turned back over. 

It took him a moment, but Oikawa’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and found Iwa looking back at him. There was light from the moon that night, shining through the window and cascading over Iwa. His eyes were bright from it in the dark. 

There was a strange look on his face— contemplative, apprehensive. Oikawa waited. It wasn’t his strong suit, but he and Iwa had been friends for so long he knew it was often better to not say anything. Truthfully, he didn’t expect Iwa to say anything either. It was late. There wasn’t a conversation to have.

But Iwa inhaled audibly. Oikawa stayed still, absolutely still. Iwa opened his mouth then closed it again. He was clearly on the brink of speach. Oikawa changed his mind and spoke, 

“Iwa? What’s up?” 

He could hear it in the silence, before Iwa even uttered a word.

Iwa paused, then said, “You’re my best friend.” 

Then he rolled over and Oikawa stared at his back. 

And he could see it with the lights out, in the aftermath of the softly spoken truth, and Oikawa knew what it was: _he is in love._

It sounded like an inevitabiliity, like something unalterable. Something dangerous and hopeful sparked in his chest. He relished in the feeling and let it settle deep inside. It was warm underneath the bedsheets and it took everything in his power to quiet his breathing. 

It was both exhilarating and grounding. Oikawa finally thought to himself, _you are in love._

\---

In the morning, Oikawa would wonder if he had dreamt it. He would wonder if maybe Iwa had meant that they were just friends, only friends. He would worry the depth of emotion he’d heard in Iwa’s voice last night had merely been sleepiness. Oikawa would think that perhaps he had broken the equilibrium so violently, being in love with Iwa if Iwa didn’t love him back. 

Tomorrow, though, Iwa would rise up on his toes in the soft morning sun and kiss Oikawa for the first time. 

He would say, “You’re my best friend,” and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to give a little backstory, I have been working on another fic which was supposed to be my very first one. However, when I saw the art for this last night I loved it so much I went to write this right away. So, this is now my very first fic! 
> 
> The art and video that inspired this fic can be found here: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJu5STpX/  
> Also I am on tumblr @ravenclawboys


End file.
